The aim of this multi-centered study is to compare the efficacy of behavioral-development interventions (positioning and non-nutritive sucking with water and sucrose) in reducing pain responses and promoting behavioral state organization for preterm infants who undergo a heelstick laboratory draw. Status: Enrollment completed. Data analysis ongoing.